Let it snow
by Skrillexia
Summary: Gordon and Thomas were given an impotrant job to deliver logs, but when the logging locos tell them about the Misty Island snow song Thomas wants to try it.


Let it snow

**Summary: - Thomas and Gordon are sent to Misty Island to collect hill logs, sea logs and jobi logs for farmer McColl (Sorry if Farmer McColl is spelt wrong), but when the logging locos tell them about the Misty Island snow song Thomas wants to try it, enjoy =) Note:- The engines can also change into humans and back into engines.**

It was a busy day on the Island of Sodor, Thomas and Gordon were at the Sodor search and rescue centre.

**Thomas**: The fat controller has a special job for us Gordon, I wonder what it is.

**Gordon**: *chuckles* patience Thomas we'll find out soon.

**Fat controller**: Gordon's right Thomas you must have patience.

Thomas blushed.

**Fat controller**: I have an important job you two you must go to Misty Island and collect Hill logs, Sea logs and Jobi logs and deliver them to Farmer McColl.

**Thomas**: Yes sir, c'mon Gordon let's go to Misty Island.

**Gordon**: Right behind you Thomas.

**Rebecca**: It'll be nice to see Bash Dash and Ferdinand again.

**Gordon**: I agree Rebecca.

Then they both set off through the Misty Island tunnel.

On Misty Island Bash Dash and Ferdinand were bashing logs and loading them onto flatbeds, then they heard two whistles they were delighted. Thomas and Gordon puffed into the logging station.

**Bash**: Hello Thomas.

**Dash**: Hello Gordon.

**Ferdinand**: Hello Rebecca.

**Thomas**: Hello Bash.

**Gordon**: Hello Dash.

**Rebecca**: Hello Ferdinand.

**Bash dash and Ferdinand**: Welcome to our winter wonderland.

Rebecca was puzzled.

**Rebecca**: Is it?

**Bash**: Of course it is.

**Gordon**: Don't take this the wring way guys but it can't be a winter wonderland without snow.

Bash dash and Ferdinand smiled.

**Bash**: That's because you need to sing the Mist Island snow song.

**Thomas**: The Misty Island snow song, that sounds cool.

**Bash**: It is cool, it goes like this.

**Dash**: You puff to the hill and you stay quite still.

**Ferdinand**: You chuff to the sea and you wait patiently.

**Bash**: Then you steam back to here and the snow will appear.

**Thomas**: That sounds good; I'll give it a go.

**Gordon**: Thomas we have a job to do can't it wait till later.

**Thomas**: I want to prove it works, wait here Gordon.

Thomas puffed away.

**Rebecca**: Is Thomas always determined for things to work?

**Gordon**: Yep and sometimes it can be bloody annoying.

**Rebecca**: Oh.

Thomas arrived at the top of the hill.

**Thomas**: You puff to the hill and you stay quite still.

Thomas stayed still but nothing happened.

Thomas puffed back to the logging station.

When he arrived Gordon was cross.

**Gordon**: I don't see any snow.

**Thomas**: Not yet Gordon now I need to chuff to the sea.

**Gordon**: But we need to get the hill logs for farmer McColl.

**Thomas**: Wait here.

**Gordon**: This is ridiculous.

Thomas arrived by the sea.

**Thomas**: You chuff to the sea and you wait patiently.

Thomas waited patiently but nothing happened.

**Thomas**: Nothing is happening; the logging station is the last place it might happen then.

So Thomas puffed back to the logging station.

When Thomas arrived at the logging Gordon was even more cross.

**Gordon**: Thomas I don't see any snow

**Thomas**: Then you steam back to here and the snow will appear.

Thomas waited but nothing happened.

At last Gordon lost his patience.

**Gordon**: Thomas we have an important job to do and we haven't even started it yet, you've been too busy making sure the bloody snow song works!

Thomas felt bad.

**Thomas**: I just wanted to show you that the songs.

**Gordon**: Well we could've done it after our job.

Thomas knew Gordon was right.

**Thomas**: I know I've been a silly engine, but now I want to be a really useful engine can you help me Gordon?

Gordon smiled.

**Gordon**: Of course Thomas.

So they set off for the hill.

They arrived at the hill; Rebecca went to find some hill logs.

**Rebecca**: What do hill logs look like?

**Gordon**: I think they look like logs Rebecca.

**Rebecca**: Like this?

Rebecca shows a hill log.

**Thomas**: That's it Rebecca.

**Rebecca**: Can someone help me.

Gordon snapped his fingers and he changed into a human.

**Rebecca**: How many logs do we need?

**Thomas**: I'd say about 6.

**Gordon**: Yeah, c'mon Rebecca you get the logs and I'll put them on the flatbed.

So Rebecca got another hill log and gave it to Gordon, Gordon put the log onto the flatbed. Soon all the hill logs were loaded. Gordon snapped his fingers and turned back into an engine.

**Gordon**: All done Thomas, let's go.

So they set off for the sea.

They arrived by the sea.

**Gordon**: It's your turn Thomas to help Rebecca load the sea logs.

Thomas snapped his fingers and he changed into a human.

**Thomas**: C'mon Rebecca let's get them logs.

Rebecca followed Thomas down to the sea. They returned with one log it was heavy.

**Thomas**: Ready Rebecca, one two three lift.

Thomas and Rebecca lifted the log onto the flatbed. Gordon felt sorry for them he snapped his fingers and changed into a human.

**Gordon**: C'mon I'll help you.

Thomas and Rebecca smiled, thanks to Gordon the sea logs were loaded quicker.

**Gordon**: All done.

**Thomas**: Next stop the logging station.

Thomas and Gordon snapped their fingers and changed back into engines then they set off for the logging station.

Finally they arrived at the logging station the jobi wood was lowered onto the flatbed.

**Thomas**: Jobi logs are loaded Gordon hurry to Farmer McColl.

Gordon whistled then puffed out of the logging to Sodor.

The logging locos felt bad.

**Bash**: We're sorry Thomas.

**Thomas**: Don't worry about it at least we got the job done.

Then Thomas noticed something.

**Thomas**: Hey look it's snowing, working hard brought the snow I must get Gordon.

Thomas puffed away to get Gordon.

Gordon had just arrived at Farmer McColl's farm.

**Farmer McColl**: Well done Gordon now I can start work.

The logs were unloaded, just then Thomas arrived.

**Thomas**: Gordon the snow song worked it's snowing on Misty Island.

**Rebecca**: Yay I love snow.

**Gordon**: Ok let's go, see you later Farmer McColl.

**Farmer McColl**: See you Gordon.

Soon Gordon and Thomas arrived at the logging station it was snowing.

**Gordon**: Wow the song does work.

Rebecca stuck her tongue out a snowflake landed on Rebecca's tongue.

**Rebecca**: Mmmmmm, I love snow.

**Bash Dash and Ferdinand**: Welcome to our winter wonderland.

**Gordon Thomas and Rebecca**: Happy winter holidays!

**Thanks for reading, don't forget to leave a comment =)**


End file.
